Gacha
The Gacha is the main way of obtaining new characters and Impression Weapons. They all rely on the concept of spending in-game resources or premium currency to get random new characters. Normal Gacha The Normal Gacha is always available and consists of up to 3 types: * Featured Main Character rate up * Featured Support Character rate up * Normal, all characters equal rate up (always available) Every day at 1200 UTC, you can roll any Normal Gacha once for free. Otherwise, it costs either 1 or 150 to pull the Normal Gacha. You are guaranteed to get an A- or S-rank character every 10 pulls; this is accumulated, so you aren't required to pull 10 times at once to get the guaranteed A+ character. Featured gachas are guaranteed to give you the S-rank version of that character within your first 91 pulls. The current pool of characters available in all character gachas is as follows: The MHCR and CMR characters are not available as S-rank in the gacha. Limited Gacha The Limited Gacha features characters that can only be obtained for a limited time period; after the Limited Gacha is over, those characters are not added to the Normal Gacha. s cannot be spent on Limited Gacha, only and are usable. Limited Gachas are guaranteed to give you the A-rank version of that character within your first 34 pulls, and the S-rank version of that character within your first 91 pulls. Limited Character history on Crossing Void Global * Alice (November 8-18, 2019) * Kirito (Dual Blades) (December 11-21, 2019) * Kuroyukihime (Butterfly Spangle) (December 21-31, 2019) * Asuna (Kimono) (January 11-21, 2020) * Shana (Kimono) (January 21-31, 2020) Perfect 10 The Perfect 10 gacha allows you to "choose" a set of 10 characters you want, then pay 9.95 USD to purchase that set. You can only purchase the Perfect 10 once, and you simply generate random batches of 10 characters until you decide you want to buy a set. The rarity distribution of the 10 randomly generated characters will always be 5 C, 3 B, 1 A, 1 S. Exchange Every time you roll the Normal, Limited, or Impression Crystal gacha, you receive 15 Gacha Points. These points can be exchanged for a S-rank character (3,600 points) or a special hue (1,800 points). The selection is updated every Monday at 1200 UTC. 2 characters and a special hue for each of them are available at a time. The Impression Weapon exchange is constant, and it requires Impression Crystals to exchange. You can receive Impression Crystals from rolling the Impression Crystal gacha as a roll result. A-rank Impression Weapons cost 500 s, while S-rank Impression Weapons cost 500 S-Impression Crystals, which can only be obtained by drawing a 6th or higher copy of the same S-rank Impression Weapon. Fragment Gacha Spend 10 character fragments to get a random new character. You can only get characters, no other items from the Fragment Gacha. The Fragment Gacha is unlocked at Void Agent Level 30. Impression Crystal The Impression Crystal is a gacha for Impression Weapons. It also costs or to pull, but there is also a gacha that takes s. There is a Normal Pool that is available at all times, and also limited-time Special Pools where a S-rank Impression Weapon is guaranteed every 80 pulls. It is recommended to wait until there is a Special Pool because of the extremely low rate of pulling an Impression Weapon normally. However, the only S-rank Impression Weapon that can be drawn from the Special Pool is the featured one. Impression Weapon Enhancement Materials include: * 80-100 * 40 of a random Impression I material * 15 of a random Impression II material Category:Gameplay